


The Housekeeper

by Varricmancer



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bianca Davri Bashing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dwarves, F/M, Fluff, Getting Varric the loving he deserves, Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, I just like that tag, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Mutual Pining, POV Varric Tethras, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Rosie is a surface dwarf, Rosie is the real power behind the viscount, Short & Sweet, Viscount Varric, not really - Freeform, turning into a drabble series apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varricmancer/pseuds/Varricmancer
Summary: There's a new housekeeper in the Viscount mansion...
Relationships: Varric Tethras/Original Character(s), Varric Tethras/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Can you write something where Varric finds out a female dwarven servant has a crush on him??

It had taken him a while to realize that something was different. During his tenure as Viscount Tethras he’d of course gotten used to servants being around. He asked for ale and someone rushed to get it. He got blood on one of his favorite jackets and it was gone a day later. 

However, there was someone here paying him special attention. He didn’t really mind much, as no one was standing around while he bathed or trying to press him into a suit with as much give as steel. That was the whole reason he’d forgone the use of the valet they’d tried to give him. No, this person was watching for the little things. 

He always had plenty of his favorite foods around, even the hot cocoa The Iron Bull had gotten him hooked on. That in itself wasn’t odd with servants around, but the fact that most of the servants were ordered to stay until he put away his work and started eating was. Books would appear on his desk with a little note saying they thought he’d like it, usually a mere day after he’d finished the last one. Without ever asking, he somehow always had tea when he was ready for bed, a mug of ice-cold ale when the weather was unbearably hot, and a glass full of liquor when he was stressed. The most telling thing was the few times he’d been feeling sad, lonely, and overworked all of his meetings would suddenly be canceled and one of his friends summoned to the mansion. 

He had a feeling it was the new housekeeper, as most of the changes hadn’t happened until she took over. Before, the servants had been happily making him keep the same schedule and habits as the previous Viscount. He could barely even remember the day he’d hired her, as he’d been ass-deep in the reports and demands that were now the bane of his existence. He was fairly certain all he’d done was grunt, wave, and sign his name on the paper. It wasn’t until a month later that he realized he was steadily growing less overwhelmed and he owed someone a great debt. 

Once he realized that, he began to notice her all around the manor. She was dwarven - surface dwarf most likely, as she didn’t hold herself like a noble or have the grim air of casteless. It was perhaps a bit off to have a dwarven servant actually in charge of all the others, but hey, he was the damned Viscount of all Kirkwall, so why not? The servants seemed to accept her authority easily enough, he noticed, with her walking around like _she_ was the one that owned the place. She was quick to berate someone for slacking off, but just as easily put everything on hold if someone was hurt or needed help. 

Varric felt like a creep once he realized how much he’d actually been paying attention to her without her knowledge. Why would he find it so fascinating to watch her marching through his halls with her curls bouncing along behind her? To see her bring cookies to his office with flour smeared on her cheek? Or to watch her laughing and playing with the other servant’s children in the garden?

Honestly, he had a pretty good idea what his issue was, but he was such a good liar he could even convince _himself_ that the feelings slowly bubbling to the surface were nothing important.

He was particularly grateful for her influence around the manor today, as he already had enough to worry about. It was the first “anniversary” without any word or quick visit from Bianca. He finally has accepted that whatever crazy relationship they had was now over. He was _free_ , and it was both saddening and a little exhilarating. It was weird to think of the possibility of moving on without the shadow of her tainting it. It was also really insane that when he considered moving on he thought of a specific face. 

He sighed wearily as he trudged up the neverending steps to his suite. It was days like this, when he was bone-tired and emotionally exhausted, that he missed his old rooms at The Hanged Man the most. But ultimately it was worth it, since he knew his firecracker of a housekeeper would have the bed turned down, the fire blazing, and a glass of something warm waiting for him. 

As he reached the last step, he heard the rumble of voices coming from the direction of his room. His hand instinctively reached back to touch his bow, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar giggle of Mistress Housekeeper herself. He grinned and leaned against the wall near the door, listening in. 

“All I’m saying is that you should think about it, Rosie!” one of the elven servants said, the rustle of fabric giving away that they were probably changing his sheets. 

“Why, because we are both dwarves?” Rosie laughed, “That’s a horrible reason.”

“No, because you have a huge thing for him. You pine. There are sighs and sweet little smiles and _blushing_. I see it!” 

Rosie is stuttering enough that Varric thinks the elf might have hit a sore point. He smirks as his chest suddenly feels lighter. So she might feel the same way, huh? 

“It’s…not like that. He’s the damned Viscount and a ton of other titles combined. I’m not blind - _obviously,_ he’s handsome. And I admire how he stepped up to care for the city. And he treats everyone around him thoughtfully. He tells the kids wonderful stories in the garden. And when he laughs it’s so warm. And his smile is - _oh Maker_ I’m in love with Varric Tethras.” 

Her stunned tone sent her companion in a peal of laughter, Varric himself so amused he almost joined her. He suddenly felt fifteen years younger. 

He silently stalked back towards the stairs to act like he’d just walked up them, making a big show of stomping his feet and yawning loudly as he got closer towards the door. 

Rosie and the elven servant - he believed her name was Seraya - were just finishing up putting his bed back together. The fire was indeed already warming the room and a steaming cup of tea was waiting for him on a little table. Rosie could barely maintain eye contact with him and her cheeks were still blushing brightly. 

She shooed Seraya away and gestured towards the tea. 

“Everything is ready for you. I had heard you had a tiring day, so I only prepared the tea, but if you’re still hungry I can fetch something quickly.” 

He shook his head, staring at her as he grabbed the cup and chugged it down in a few seconds. 

“Too tired to eat,” he grunts, setting down the cup and dropping onto the edge of the massive bed. 

Rosie hums sympathetically and pats him on the shoulder. 

“Sleep well, then, sir.” 

Varric’s hand takes on a mind of its own and reaches up to swiftly grab hers before she can take it away. He threads their fingers together, staring at them as she gasps in surprise. 

“Rosie…I…uh…me too.” 

Her shocked expression morphs as he watches her internal battle. Shock, confusion, embarrassment, until finally…

Rosie snorts and narrows her eyes, a slight grin lighting her face. 

“I should have known not to try having conversations with a sneaky dwarf around, no matter how high he’s risen.” 

“Sorry,” he shrugs, smirking up at her. “Habit.” 

“Uh-huh,” she murmurs, her blush belying how confident she’s trying to act. “So…you heard that. And…you too?” 

“Yeah,” he answers, voice low with promise - and not a little exhaustion. He tries to hide his yawn because this is a very important discussion. 

“You’re not still seeing that woman?” 

“Nope,” he responds with a tired grin, a little surprised that she knew about Bianca. But he guessed he’d never really made it that much of a secret. 

“You’re rather short on words today, I see,” she chuckles, letting him pull her closer and wrap his arms around her waist. He tucked his head into her stomach, breathing in her scent freely for the first time. 

“Too tired to make the words go,” he mumbled against her dress as she tugged his hair free from the tie. 

“Mmmm, then go to sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow.” 

“Sleep with me,” he blurted. 

“What?”

He glanced up, grinning at her sheepishly as she quirks an eyebrow. 

“I mean just sleep. Lay down with me. Please?” Varric Tethras was begging? Shit, he was more tired than he thought. 

He realized it was worth it though when it seemed like she softened before his eyes, lips turned up in a fond grin. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

He kicked off his boots and threw his jacket onto the floor as she laid her shoes neatly nearby and took off her apron. Varric watched as she tugged a couple of plain combs out of her hair, letting the curls tumble freely down her back. He wanted to just sit there and watch her like some Darktown creep, but his eyes were watering and burning with exhaustion. 

He slumped into the covers, sighing as his body was finally happy with him enough to stop hurting so much. His eyes barely opened as she slid in next to him, just as clothed. Her stuttered breathing gave away how nervous she was, but she wrapped herself around his back anyhow. 

“G’night, Rosie. Remind me to kiss you in the morning.” 

Her muffled laughter vibrated against his back, earning a sleepy grin. 

“Alright, now sleep.”

And for the first time in ages, Varric Tethras fell into the black void that was a dwarves lot excited and hopeful for the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> If you’re still taking prompts I’d actually like to see more from Rosie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to answer this and I’m trash, but here you go! Maybe I’ll just make this a whole series of drabbles for this universe lmao.

Varric barely holds back the weary sigh he feels building in his chest. This meeting was going on _forever_ and still showed no signs of slowing down. What he’d asked for was fairly simple - to build a proper orphanage in Kirkwall instead of leaving the kids to rot in Darktown. Why the council felt the need for a six-hour-long meeting debating legalities and budgets to get it done he didn’t know. He had half a mind to have it completed on his own. He had the money and resources. He could pretend to apologize after when it was already too late for them to stop him. With Hawke now finally at his side where he belonged, feet thrown up on the massive oak table like he didn’t have a care in the world, he could probably even pull it off. 

Just when he was internally debating whether planting a crossbow in Bran’s foot would actually end the meeting, the door to the council chambers was thrown open and his housekeeper strolled in with a tea tray. This could have been the second coming of Andraste he was so happy to see her. 

She widens her eyes in an overly-dramatic show of shock. 

“Goodness me, I’m sorry! I was certain the meeting was supposed to be over hours ago!” 

She puts her back to the rest of the party and winks at him when she sets down the tray. The tea was a familiar blend rumored to be her own particular recipe but there was a little something different about it today. He brought the cup towards his lips, pausing once the bite of lovely Antivan brandy hit his nose. 

“The perfect woman really exists,” he mumbles under his breath, knowing she’d hear. She chuckles and turns towards the rest of the visitors. 

“I’m a horrible hostess, messieurs. I was only aware that the Viscount and Lord Hawke were still in attendance. I could prepare something for you all as well, although it seems as though your own families are surely expecting you by now.” 

The fools all turned to look at the windows and exclaimed as one over the waning daylight, his beautiful housekeeper expertly wrangling them all to her will like puppets. 

“Thank you all for coming today, and I will be sure to be better prepared for next time. Perhaps my honey rolls? I hear you’re fond of those in particular, Lord Godfrey,” she smiled sweetly up at the old bastards as she escorts them towards the door. 

“I am indeed, Miss Rosie. Lady Godfrey tried her best to make them herself, but it just wasn’t the same,” the old man playfully groaned as he patted his distended stomach. 

“Well, I’ll be sure to whip up a special batch just for you. Perhaps once we have the orphanage up and running I can teach a lad how to make them. You’d be able to hire yourself a new assistant that knows all my secrets,” she winks like they’re sharing a secret as the old man brightens up like she offered him the crown. 

“What a wonderful idea! I’ll look forward to it, Miss Rosie. Until next time. Viscount,” he nodded towards Varric as he left. 

Finally it was just the three of them. Hawke was observing Rosie with new interest as she sauntered back towards the head of the table. 

“That was brilliantly done, as usual,” Varric drawled, taking another sip of his “tea.” 

“Mm-hmm,” Rosie murmured. “He’s also the leader of that group of stuffy old farts, so if he suddenly changes his tune and wants the orphanage built...” 

“The rest will follow like little ducklings. Brilliant. Are you single, Miss Rosie?” Garrett asked, leaning towards her with a roguish grin. 

“No. And neither are you. Are you staying for supper, Lord Hawke?” 

“I’m afraid not. Loads of letters to catch up on, lectures from sisters to listen to, lovers to entertain,” he winks at them both before he wanders off with a half-hearted wave. 

“Alone at last,” Varric sighs and grabs Rosie’s hand, tugging her gently until she falls into his lap. “Much better. I should conduct all my meetings with you right here. You’d have all of Kirkwall in line within five minutes.” 

She snorts and wiggles a bit to get more comfortable. “I’m doing my best. You just sit there and be my pretty figurehead.” 

“Think I’m pretty, huh?” 

The blush on her cheeks grew bright even as she firmed her jaw and looked down her nose at him. 

“So what?” 

He chuckles, nuzzling her nose with his. “So, I heard a rumor that you’re not single.” 

“You heard right. I’m being courted by a rather handsome dwarf. He’s quite a catch, even if he falls asleep with ink on his face or leaves arrows in my gardens.” 

“Mmhmm,” he hums, “I also heard he likes you a lot. I even heard he once spent an entire six hour meeting wishing he could be kissing you instead.” 

“Did you now? How scandalous,” she grins, her mouth so close to his he could feel her breath on his lips. 

“Kiss me, Rosie. Orders from the Viscount,” he rumbles playfully. 

And she does - her lips as soft and captivating as the rest of her.

And as delicious as the taste of the brandy had been, nothing could compare to a kiss from his Rosie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one isn’t quite drabble-sized! I began writing and my fingers just started flying and couldn’t stop. I blame the fact that this one was a Varric fic. I just can’t help writing about him getting the loving he deserves. Also, I’m sorry if this wasn’t quite what you had in mind, but Rosie’s been a character in my head for a while and I was pleased to have a chance to do something with her.


End file.
